The Longer the Red Cinderella's dream fulfilled
by LiGrell
Summary: What happens when Grell turns into a lady? Who turned him into a lady anyway? Did he just made a contract to fulfill his wishes? And what will happen to Sebastian? Such a state it would be. Will Grell be in danger fulfilling his wishes and dreams? Or will he not?
1. Chapter 1

The night was delivered with the help of the silver moon. The hustling wind were whistling from trees to trees and none of the living creature understood the pathetic language that never existed.

But on the midst and on the center of the amber floral garden. There sat a lovely lady dressed with crimson colors from head to toe. The silence and the whistling winds that had occupied the surrounding before were replaced with light hiccups and sniffing. The lady was crying.

As the scene gets closer to the lady that had been shedding tears. The world turned around at its edge. The cheeks were turned over and the lady that had been crying wasn't a lady after all. It wasn't a she... It was a he...

But why was he dressed like a woman when he was a he? Why do such things?

Well you might understood it if I were to tell you that it was someone you'd recognize before. A grim reaper alright and you know him pretty well.

It was Grell Sutcliff.

Grell sat at the edge of the red roses that matched his long crimson red hair and lace dress. The roses were there to accompany him with the tears that was caressing down his cheeks.

He was lonely, that's the only thing he could say for the night. He had no real friends... No real family... And no real lover...

Oh why can't he love like all people do? Why would his fate trapped on a web that wasn't suppose to happen? How could the world be so cruel?

He bowed down his head.

Red roses everywhere...

The night was so lovely. It was shimmering. And the black floral was a partner to his silver glistening tears.

Grell Sutcliff was a _lady _trapped in a **Man's** body.

He sniffed. Surely nobody would be there to comfort him. How could it happen when he has no one else to turn on to? Why can't he have the life he wanted?

Gently, he pulled one crimson rose from its den. He raised the red rose up, high enough to be seen with the dark black night sky. The tears almost surrendered when a warm smile curved on his mouth. He had remember the lover he had ever been wanting. The lover whom he had ever been liking. And the lover who had never ever returned his love for him.

Such a hideous person I am! Why should I write this story when its just so sad. Another story again that would end with happy endings? What would it be then? Wrong endings?

The beautiful red rose pierced Grell's smooth hand. Blood was dripping from his hand and he noticed the elegant color. He smirked as he looked down again, seeing his dress with the same color as his lovely blood.

He was a crazed grim reaper.

He was then a flamboyant one...

He was a happy person in front of his friends.

Yet never they did know that besides being happy and all, tears would remain streaming for no one would ever have the most wonderful life they would always wish for.

He wasn't that sorrowful though. It was this night that he had realized all.

Something happened on this night and he intended to keep it to himself... Yes... To himself...

"Cry cry all you want, wouldn't you?". A voice was heard.

Grell shook his head. The voice was at his back and he had to turn over to see the person. He wiped the dried tears on his cheeks.

"w-who are you?". He asked. "Don't tell me you're my godfairy?". He chukled.

"I could make your dreams be bestow upon you... If you wish to proceed I wo-".

"You're kidding...".

"Oh darling I can". The voice said. Grell looked over the person. She was a little girl. With purple pinkish eyes and had dark lace dress. She had wings on her back flapping and flapping to remain its position.

The little girl cupped Grell's chin and wiped his tears away.

"You... You're a little girl.. How could you even fulfill my wishes?". Grell asked as he stared on the little lady.

"One word... Hope... That is". She chukled.

"Who are you?". He asked.

"Agatha...". She replied with a smirk.

"Just like I said, How can you fulfill my wish...?". Grell asked

"Trust me when I tell you... Listen to me when I said these words.". Agatha's mouth became divine. And Grell stood surprise. He nodded.

"I will make your dreams come true in one single day. It will end just like Cinderella's story would be".

"At midnight..?". Grell asked.

"Yes and the opposite".

"And then...".

"If you wish to be the lady you ever wanted to be... Then you should come back here tomorrow at midnight, in this place. You should be ready as to take any requests from me...I need souls...". Agatha said,

lacing the last words with venom. Then she vanished and left Grell in such an impassive state.


	2. That Crimson Cinderella, Changed

"A dream?". He said to himself as he laid lazily on his bed. His long crimson hair scattered on the white sheets that looked like he bathe with blood.

The sun was illuminating from the windows. It's tiny spotlights went through the hole under the feet of the door. The blue curtain which stands out of all the ruby things Grell decorated with, flowed and swayed to the sound and rhythm of the morning air. The dress which Grell had wore from the night before sprawled on the floor, forming a big amber circle with frills and laces. It almost looked like a giant rose.

"So it wasn't a dream after all?". Grell whispered as he saw the dress. He sat on the bed, his hands on his forehead. He was trying to recall every little details on that night. He looked very weary, tired and somewhat ashamed of himself. His breathe was warm. He wasn't that flamboyant when he woke up early in the morning without a person that could made him smile. He was too lonely.

The dreams he had every night about his recent dying clients, they're back story of course, seemed to have cover up all the memories he had last night. Yet, there stood one face. Just one. It wasn't his suitor. It was a little girl. And that memory leaves him to distinguish all the past that he had gained from yesterday's evening.

The shock on his mind left him still and staring at the wall sitting so erect on the bed. He felt dried tears coming back to life again. But he persuaded it not to...

He remembered his self. Sitting around the roses which he thought had comforted him. Then the little girl with the purple eyes appeared to him and said things that would made his dream come true.

Wasn't it just like the fantasies? He once thought that and begun shaking the early scene on his mind.

_How could I even become a girl when its just too impossible? _He thought as he stepped off from the bed. His silky white night gown fell to his foot. He went lazily to the bathroom, opening the door.

He stared at the shining mirror, gazing at his pale face. He took off his glasses from the bridge of his nose and set it aside on the glass divider. He sighed, turning the faucet on. Crystal clear water flowed out and begun to pile up on the sink. Grell scooped the water and splashed it on his face. Washing off the early dirt and smudges of his maskara.

When he was done cleaning his face. He dried up with cotton towel and then stared blankly at the mirror.

He looked at his chest.

The redhead reaper was startled. He squinted his eyes to make sure if he what he just had seen. Grell took the red glasses from the divider and wore them and then suddenly... Grell gasped.

His chest was leveled up!

It wasn't flat anymore and it horrified Grell.

He panted, touching his chest.

"Oh my...Gosh".

To make sure that it was real and it wasn't just a dream. He took off his clothes. Slowly reaching out to his sleeves as he raised them up and begun to move it down and down and down.

He was looking on the ground with downcast eyes as he noticed his feet. He didn't want to look his new naked body. It horrified him and in the mean time excited him. And all the thoughts and wonders that he had undergo from the time he woke up, went back to him. Realizing that this was the dream he had wished. This was the dream that he had told the beautiful little lady, or perhaps it wasn't really a normal lady but a witch, Agatha was her name. And also, this was the dream that he had been hoping for in so many breathes and years that had past.

Steadily, he moved his-I mean her eyes to her limbs and to the rest of her body, touching them with soft fingers, almost wanting to cry out for this was such a wonderful day for her!

Then he straightened up her neck and her face focusing on the 'new self' in the mirror.

"What about my reaper life?". She whispered to herself.

What about it actually... What will happen to Will and her beloved Ronnie when they found out? If... There was still an if..

If only they would found out...But she knew they wouldn't, after all, Grell was still the flamboyant even if he was now a 'she'. The redhead princess never wanted to act like all the ladies would do... She wanted to follow them exactly but there was an attitude of theirs that were just as the same as all the ladies in England. And it was being not honest with their feelings. Grell was honest. And she knew that being honest keeps herself just the way she wanted it to be.

Grell sighed as she looked back at her undressed body. She closed the door and made it shut tightly so that none of the reapers could go in. Then she turned the faucet with the hot water on and sat at the edge of the bath tub, waiting for the water to fill in the tub and reach her shoulder.

After Grell took bath, she clipped the towel tight on her chest and proceeded outside. She closed the windows and fastened the curtains and blinds, hoping no reapers to see her in such a state.

She was wondering what to wear, Gown may be but she only had one gown left, the gown that she wore last night. It wasn't covered with dirt,nor stained with blood or something. But wearing a gown twice! Wasn't appropriate, for Grell who was a lady dedicated to fashion sense and gentleman attraction.

Grell put on her regular clothes. The clothes she wore whenever she reaps.

She decided to go shopping before she could go visit the Phantomhive manor.

She hurriedly dress herself up. And when she looked on the mirror, it seemed that her chest fitted just well as her loose shirt and vest were.

She grabbed the blow drier and let it blew on her long wet crimson hair.

After doing so, she hurriedly went downstairs to meet up with Ronnie and Will for breakfast.

She went down the stairs slowly as if she was lurking around, trying not to get noticed by Will-

"Sutcliff?". Will's voice begun. Quickly, Grell jerked her head to the opposite direction in which Will stood. Then she put up a big smile and opened her arms expecting for an early embrace.

"Will darling!". She said jumping off from the stairs.

William dodged the open arms of the flamboyant reaper. Then he adjusted his eyeglass with his scythe.

Grell landed on the hard cemented floor with her face on it. Slowly she raised her head and saw Ronald's shoe in front of her face.

"Oh Ronnie!". She said and stood up then she glanced at William who glanced at her back.

"That's no way to treat a lady Will dearest!". Grell protested, folding her arms.

"Let me remind you that you are not a lady Grell". Will said

"Good morning sensei". Ronnie said with a cup of two tea on his hands. "Here I brought you tea". The blonde reaper handed Grell the cup and she held it.

"Hmph... You're getting all of it wrong Will!". Grell pouted and smiled at Ronnie. "What's for breakfast dear?". She asked.

"Uh... Egg and ham? I don't like to cook". The young reaper chuckled.

"Of course you don't... I wish Sebas-chan~ was here... He could cook lots of food that is..".

Both the two of them, Will and Ronald, kept quiet as the demon's name was mentioned again. William shoot the redhead princess a terrible look on his face and his eyebrow twitched. Shinigamis despised demons so much but Grell was the type of reaper that let her heart decide what was right for her and not listen to any of those who rejected her opinion.

"What's so charming about that demon?". Ronald asked who sipped his tea and gazed at William.

Grell was unhappy. The 'demon' word was again on the phrase. It made her feel uneasy. Why can't they use his name? Did the guy ever did something wrong to them? should really hate all the demons even if they're not that demonic? Well... perhaps...

"Ronnie... He has a name, it's Sebas-chan~". She sighed. Ronald was becoming like William every single day and she knew she had to pull Ronnie back. Maybe all shinigamis do hate demons and perhaps she's the only reaper to like one. But nevertheless, being unique and simple made her stand out to every reapers in the Shinigami Disptach. Grell put her tea cup on the table to leave the apartment. She lost her appetite. Insulting her most favored one wouldn't make her day bright and maybe it would just darken her surroundings.

Ronnie opened his eyes and saw his instructor leave. He felt bad about it, he didn't really mean to say the 'd' word.

"Wait... Grell! ". He said as he dashed off from the table, leaving William staring at the two.

Grell was about lo leave and went out to reap souls or just take a stroll to the human world but she heard Ronnie's pleading voice and it made her head jerk to see Ronnie's face.

"I'm so sorry sensei! Please forgive me, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that I don't really know the person and maybe-".

"Ronnie darling, it's fine... ". The redhead reaper smiled.

"You sure?". Ronald asked and opened his arms to hug his friend.

"Yes, absolutely...". She replied, embracing the young blonde reaper.

Meanwhile, after hugging, Grell caught Ronnie gazing at her with cheeks flushed with the color crimson.

"Something wrong?". She asked, wondering why Ronnie stared at her with such a look. Her eyes widened.

"No sensei... hehehe". The blonde reaper chuckled, scratching his head.

Grell shoot him the serious look. She was smart and she knew something was up. She didn't want to leave without a strong explanation.

"Seriously Grell It's nothing... It's just that your scent reminds me of s-someone". He lied. But Grell was easily convinced and she smiled back. She looked high on the blue sky and felt a wonderful day coming after her.

"Oh well... I should go now". She said waving back to Ronnie and leaning her head to wave back to William who sat on his seat, quietly eating his breakfast.

Grell stepped out from their apartment and glanced lastly at the two reapers waving goodbye for the last time of this day.

Ronnie looked outside and peeked if Grell actually did leave. When he saw that it was positive, he went back to his seat quickly and shook William's hand. The high-ranked reaper was disturbed by the young shinigami that acted exactly the same as Grell does. He was drinking his tea when suddenly it spilled unto his trousers. He glared at Ronald.

"What is it now?!". He asked, not wanting to cry out because of the pain that settled on his pants.

"William, did you just saw Grell..?". He asked.

"Of course I did! I was here wan't I?". Will replied.

"Yea.. but he was different... somehow".

"what do you mean?". William asked. Ronald took a deep sigh.

"When I hugged him earlier... I felt something... that was soft... near his chest... and his eyes were... were not like the same before...". Ronnie said.

"He probably wore bra you know him Ronnie... A confused reaper... ".

"Yea but what about his eyes?".

"He probably wore contact lenses...". Wiliam sighed, "Now enough with that Ronald. You still have many paper works to be done you know".

"I know...oh... okay". He sighed.

William adjusted his glasses with his scythe and looked at his wet trousers. He had to change though. So he went upstairs to his quarter, leaving Ronald be. And when he was climbing up the stairs, his thoughts wondered about Grell. Grell Sutcliff.

_Pfft.. He wouldn't change...would he? nah.. I'm sure of it _He thought.

* * *

** Please leave a review :3 It will surely inspire moi! **

**The next chappy will be about Grell looking for dresses and going to the Phantomhive manor...**

**Will Sebby be cruel to her as usual or no?**


	3. That Crimson Cinderella, met him

Grell sutcliff, the young redhead princess, wondered about in London's dressing stores here in the Human world. She was looking for a dress that would likely suit her mood for this day. And she was also planning to visit the Phantomhive's manor for her to see her crush, Sebas-chan~!

Grell hurried in the store and glanced at the watch.

8:00 am

"I should arrive there by 10 or 11... If this is the case". Her eyebrow twitched as she noticed hundreds of ladies in front of her, looking for their likable dresses.

"Pfft". She said as she flipped her long ruby hair to her back.

She went towards the crowd and shoved each of the ladies aside, making them say the words "hey.. ouch! what's your problem? ". And the women looked at the flamboyant reaper as she pushed away more with a grin curved on her rosy lips. Grell felt confident in doing so, after all, what could be the problem if Grell caused something in such a little state? Would the weak ladies punch her in the face or do something nasty? Of course no, Grell was more capable than that. And if ever there is one girl who would stood on her way rather than moving aside, I'm sure Grell would spill her red.

The reaper searched for the most loveliest gown ever! Red was always the favored one and Grell decided her dress should also be red, but much redder than her hair. Grell realized that ladies needs dresses and so, she have to buy two... But not today... Someday that is...

When Grell finally found the perfect gown, she snatched it away from the hanger and went to see the clerk.

"Excuse me, where's your dressing room?". She asked. The clerk, who was a young lad, glanced at the redhead princess and smiled. "There over to your left miss...". He said.

"Oh thank you". Grell replied.

"Wait". The clerk said and Grell grimaced back at him.

"Why such a lovely lady like you wear trousers of those who are men?". He chuckled, glancing at the young reaper with a blush stuck on his cheeks. Grell's cheeks flushed pink as she glanced at his own trousers. How embarrassed she was! She wasn't fully aware that she was wearing these pants and even a gentleman noticed it!

"I-it's complicated". Grell stammered.

"Carry on". The lad replied, waving his hand. Grell smiled, taking her leave.

She went to the fitting room, realizing how ashamed she was of herself...

_wait till I show you how beautiful I am... _She thought and smirked.

Meanwhile, a young lady knocked on her door. She must be the maid that would assist Grell in dressing up.

"Come in". Grell said and then the door opened.

"Hi Milady". The young girl said with a bow. "Good day.. Can you um.. make it hurry 'cause I really need to go fast". Grell said.

"Yes.. Of course milady". The girl replied and chuckled as she saw her mistress wearing trousers...

"My... my.. what trouble did you get in to milady?". She chuckled. Slowly, she took off Grell's vest and unbuttoned her shirt.

Another irritating question was asked and Grell had no time to play jokes or even laugh... She was completely ashamed and embarrassed at persons that kept on asking her, why she was in this ridiculous outfit.

After hearing the question and a minute later had passed, a gasp was heard. Grell smirked as she pinned the girl on the wall with her arms. She stared at her eyes and the girl stared back at hers, completely startled and confused. The flamboyant reaper twirled her hair using her other hand, not wanting to be that serious and strict just like her up tight boss, William.

"I-i'm sorry milady... I didn't mean to-".

"Oh don't even bother apologizing if you'll keep on denying". The reaper said.

"I'm so sorry milady... I accept it all.. please forgive me". The young maid replied with eyes frightened and scared. Grell deepened her stare unto her, marking the maid to respect her in every way. Then finally, she let the grasp loose and the maiden fell to the ground.

"Hurry up... Don't waste my patience".

Quickly, the maiden stood up and continued undressing the reaper without any other word.

This young lady earned her lesson from Grell. And it wass by not to judge or take advantage to ladies which had high standards. It was for more common sense. She, a mere servant in the dressing shop, should always be respectful to her surroundings. She should always stay low and bow down to people that are part in the high class family, such as the majestic queen herself.

The maiden tied the last bow on Grell's skirt and bowed, leaving her be.

Grell looked at herself on the mirror, admiring the every bits of design planted on her dress.

The redhead reaper was wearing a bodice, and a skirt that reached only to her knees. The bodice was covered with red and black stripes. An 'X' form was on the center running vertically to her belly button. Frills were on the top of it running not vertical but horizontal, gripping her shoulders still and gently to remain the lady's positive action. Grell's glove was stained with checkered red and black color. Laces were on its top. The reaper's skirt was rather dashing. There was a black satin cloth under the crimson skirt, the main one actually and the main skirt which was on top of the black cloth, was divided into two. The other half, the right one, was pulled back to its direction by the strength of the black and gold laces that stuck on the cloth with the help of small black roses and was tied around the whole right skirt to form a black lovely ribbon on Grell's buttocks. Same happened to the opposite cloth. And the laces were not only seen on the upper side of the skirts but also on its lower part, until it reached on the end. The black satin cloth was revealed as the left and right cloth was halfed. Lastly, Grell wore a black and red checkered stockings with a pair of red high heels.

_ Madame... _She thought... The name appeared on her mind as the color reminded her of her past mistress that once lived but died because of her.

Yes.. It was the time when Grell Sutcliff was a man, turned himself as Jack the Ripper and allied with Madame Red's hatred heart or shall we say, Angelina Durless, the aunt of the queen's watchdog, Ciel.

But enough of that, right now, Grell should leave the dress shop and proceed to Sebastian's side.

She chuckled and blushed uncontrollably, dancing merrily on the fitting room while imagining his prince's cold smile.

Then when she had enough of it, she opened the door of the fitting room and walked outside.

Ladies were shooting her gasps and impassive looks, grimacing on her face and then to her attractive dress. The flamboyant reaper walked passed the jealous ladies, confidently, wearing a big grin on her face and racing her chin up.

When she was finally out of the shop, she looked for a carriage to ride unto and finally one came and offered her a ride.

"Where could the lovely maiden go?". The young lad asked. Grell smiled charmingly as if attempting to lure his heart. Sure the lad was a beauty but no one could be compared with her Sebas-chan~. Grell was a flirt but only one will always remain on her heart.

"Phantomhive manor please". The redhead reaper, or shall we say lady, replied.

For a minute the young man stared blankly at her as if trying to distinguish what caused her to be so gorgeous. His cheeks flushed pink.

"Hehe.. you're wasting my time dear". Grell said trying to control her patience.

The young boy shook his head, trying to get out of his fantasies.

"O-of course". He replied. Quickly he opened the carriage's door and gently pulled the lady's hand, causing her to step in and seat on the couch. Then he sat back on his seat and hit the horse with the rope to move.

A minute later they arrive on the porch of the Phantomhive's manor.

The young lad opened the door and assisted the maiden out using his hands to gently pat on the maiden's.

When Grell stepped on the Phantomhive's ground she expected her hand to be out of the lad's grip. But it didn't.

When she turned her head back to look for an explanation, she saw the young man caressing her hand with tons of kisses. The scene of that disgusted her. She tried to jerk her hand away but the young man only gripped her hand tightly and no certain action was made.

"Cut it out, get my hand off of yours!". Grell yelled. She was trying to be calmer as ever, not wanting to reap this lad's soul. Surely her beauty was unstoppable!

But when time came and the lad's tongue deepened on her skin, licking it. She shrieked as she felt the warm saliva patting on her delicate skin. She wanted to kick this young man's face off and shed tons of crimson water on him but she knew she couldn't, now that she was a lady and lady should always be proper, ladies should always be weak in front of men, and so... she can't do anything nor fight back but instead screamed a squeaky shout.

"You are such a weak and beauty lady...". The man said complimenting her with so lovely words.

Suddenly, a gloved hand came after the lad's face, punching him, causing the man to drop on the floor, surrendering Grell's hand back to her own. Grell's eyes widened as she saw the man laid unconscious on the ground. She stared at him

_Serves him right_. She smirked, wiping her hand on her red handkerchief and then she heard a voice.

"And that is a rude way as to take advantages to ladies such as herself". Grell glanced to the man who was speaking. Her eyes widened with huge sparkle and flowers begun to close up as she finally met her most awaited prince charming.

It was Sebastian Michealis.

* * *

_**This is the author noting :3 Please review :33 I'll add the chapter soon! And there would be lots and lots of Grell and Bassy's moments! :3 PLEASH WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW :3~~ ;)**_

_**p. FOR MY WRONG GRAMMAR ON THE OTHER CHAPTER :3**_

_** tHANK yOu**_

_**-LiGrell**_


	4. That Crimson Cinderella, embracing

The man was still lovely as ever. His hair stayed the same as usual. Dark as midnight. His bangs covered the top part of his long nose and his forehead. His eyes were still a legend. Red, purple and pink being mixed together that gave almost all of the men and women that had stared at his pools, amazed or were set in a questionable look. His lips were almost a pale red that gave quite an impressive look on his pale skin tone. He wore just as he did from the past years. Black vest with a tie above the white shirt and a clock hanging from its pocket. Black trousers and a pointed shoes.

Grell scanned her emerald orbs at the proper man. Sebastian, that is. And the demon held her gaze, trying to examine her.

_She is beautiful. That must explain why the young lad fancied her... _The butler thought. _Although she looked quite __familiar but I can't distinguish it. _

The butler, making himself as formal as ever, blinked at the redhead maiden. Shoving all those wonders that tapped on his mind. His young master didn't say anything about a guest that was to arrive this morning and yet he himself saw one. This was bothering him a lot. What's the purpose of this lady anyway? Surely ladies and lords would have set an appointment if they wish to visit the queen's watchdog, Ciel. But he never had news about this. And perhaps his young earl never did too.

The lovely maiden was completely red! Her long crimson hair tainted with crimson color. Her prefect cocktail dress colored with amber and pretty dark shades. Her gloves painted with black and ruby checkered style and had quite the design with the stockings. And lastly, the maiden wore red high heels. Somehow, Sebastian thought of the idiotic flamboyant reaper, Grell. The color reminded him of the shinigami. Those silky and glossy claret hair. That red eye glass with a neckline of skulls and beads.- Wait...

_Grell's the only one who had that eye glass... _He thought... _Bah.. perhaps there are lots of eye glass with the design such as that... Don't bother yourself Sebastian..._

What would happen if this pretty maiden was Grell?

_No.. Don't think of that Sebastian... How rude of you_ He thought.

The young lad, who haven't been as gentle as he should be to his passenger, stood up, shaking his confused head, recovering from his unconsciousness. He looked at the maiden whom he had just harassed and then glanced back at the butler that punched his very head.

"You... How dare you did that!". He protested, angry as ever at the butler.

"To treat a lady like that is unacceptable to the guests of the Phantomhives". The butler replied.

"And a servant such as you, who had stepped into my young earl's manor, should know better than that". The demon added.

Grell looked at Sebastian. Astounded and surprised at how he addressed the lad with thorns but with such a light impression. His Sebby had protected her from the sly lad. And he even went to her side. But she also knew that it was the job of all butlers to let their master's guest be provided with hospitality and Sebastian mistaken her as Ciel's guest but rather _his _guest.

"You're a freak". The lad replied and hurriedly went to the carriage to hit the horses with the rope and then dashed off outside as quickly as possible.

When all things went silent, yet again. Grell managed to curve a smile on her face. She was so delighted to see her knight! She bit her lower lip, trying to be calm as ever but she knew she couldn't keep up with this personality, calmer as the pale bluish skies does, because somehow or any minute now, she would throw her arms around the butler and wrap him with sweet tones of embraces.

Grell Sutcliffe stared at the butler with her eyes weak but sparkling with diamonds and emeralds. And Sebastian was completely startled. Then suddenly, the lady jumped over him, with her arms opened wide and her cheeks flushed. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as the redhead lady managed to catch him with a tight hug. Pinning him on the tree of the Phantomhive's garden.

"Pardon me milady, but I-". He said as he tried to pull the lady's arms away from him.

"Don't be silly Sebas-chan~, don't pretend you don't know me.!". She replied with a big smile on her face. Revealing those sharp teeth that no person had, except for Grell.

That was it! The teeth were the last piece Sebastian needed to finally conclude that the maiden was really Grell. . She was so predictable.

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. (Let's use he for awhile since Sebastian didn't know that he was a she). He was beautiful. His eyes didn't change nor his teeth and nose, but his face did, somehow. His cheeks were flushed pink, no longer does Grell look thin, his cheekbone weren't seen. Sebastian noticed his eyelashes. It weren't fake anymore, it had grown longer as before. And his hair... His hair stayed the same. His hair just like the women's hair. Soft and silky and so so lovely.

He wondered as he let his fingers play along Grell's smooth and long hair. Removing and passing all those long knots without even being aware that Grell was still there leaning on his chest.

* * *

Grell rested his head on Sebastian's chest as the butler leaned on a tree. (Let's use she now) She nuzzled on his chest and she knew that any minute now, Sebastian would pull her away from him and maybe hit her on her head, like he always did when she misbehaved.

Meanwhile, she felt her hair being touched. She raised her head up and glanced at Sebastian who was looking impassively at her hair. She grimaced at her back and saw Sebastian's gloved fingers, playing and twirling her crown's glory. Then she glanced back at Sebastian's demonic eyes, that were very busy staring at it. She was wondering what Sebastian was thinking. Perhaps he wondered about how gorgeous her hair was.

But nevertheless, she continued nuzzling on Sebastian's chest. The relaxing and beautiful scent of the butler made her dug deep on him, falling and falling so deeply. Resting her head lightly. The scent made her weak and so ease as to not stand back again.

The clock's ticktock was stopped abruptly by these two immortals. Grell could feel the light warmth of the air passing by on her exposed neck. This made her relax more and more. The sunshine weren't that bright. It was covered up with the thick leaves of the oak tree. Shading the two of them with comfort. Grell was savoring this day. Holding tightly to the seconds that passed by. Making this day as memorable as it should be. If only Grell could take a nap on his lover's arm, then she would do it, without hesitations and regrets. But she know she couldn't... somehow that is...

* * *

As for the black butler, he never felt this relaxed before. Never did he plan to stop and just admire the surroundings of this manor in day light. He was the one who made these things possible, and yet he haven't had the chance to rest and just fancy at what he had made wonderful, not until this day, and he never had thought that he would be with Grell, watching the lovely garden blissfully. Grell's weight was becoming a nuisance to the demon, but he managed to stand strongly. His hand slipped on the redhead reaper's back, trying to hold her with great force. His other hand was on her hair. It was soft and he never thought that its texture was like this. But then he knew that it's the greatest pride of all ladies to take care and manage their hair neatly, after all, ladies used them to attract gentlemen and since he was a gentleman himself, he found Grell's hair as lovely.

Sebastian felt Grell's head patted lightly on his chest as it slowly rose up to his shoulder to nuzzle more. He could feel her light breathing tucking on his neck, almost as asleep as it sounds. But he didn't care. He didn't want to move so suddenly. The view was just amazing. It was breath taking. The leaves and flowers danced at the song of the wind. the pale blue skies ran like horses did. The lovely shade that sheltered every living creatures... It was far more nostalgic! And Sebastian admired the place so much.

The redhead maiden's scent was fixed with his own scent. Mixing hers with his. Giving a light harmonic fragrance, that made Sebastian's cheek flushed with pink. This also made him embrace Grell lightly, caressing her back with his other hand. He was thinking Grell as a lovely kitten, who only wanted to be embraced tightly.

Suddenly, breaking out the warm embrace and the beautiful scene, Sebastian heard his pocket watch ringing. Both of them were snapped back to reality and flawless, endless dreams flew around in mid-air, returning them to the proper world were the clock now stroke 11 pm._  
_

Sebastian realized that it was time to cook young master's dinner. And he also noticed how Grell looked comfortable on his own and he despised it!

He laid his hand on Grell's shoulder and pulled her away from him. Letting the reaper stand by herself without anyone to lean to.

Grell blinked her eyes as the warmth and the happiness she felt, faded away. This was what she didn't like. One moment, the butler was kind and then the other, he was not. Grell find it a bit hard to describe Sebastian's emotions. His moods quickly change and she was trying to follow him. Maybe its in the demon's nature? Who knows?

The reaper saw Sebastian walking away from her towards the mansion, without any other words. Last that she heard from him was just "Pardon me miss...". And that was it. He never said 'Hi Grell' nor 'Grell your such an idiot!'. and Grell wasn't that contended yet, so she chased after the butler. Running with high hopes to gain the butler's heart.

When she finally leveled with Sebastian's walking. She looked at him.

"Oi.. Sebas-chan!~ I'm not a ghost!" She squeaked, pulling his left arm to gain Sebastian's attention. But still, Sebastian didn't turn to look at her and it was really a bother. Grell tiptoed while walking trying to look at his face. And Sebastian would always lean his head on the opposite direction.

"What's the problem Bassy?!~~". She asked, and Sebastian jerked his arm away from her. And When Grell can't take it no longer. She leaned her head fully and saw Sebastian's face. Her eyes widened.

Sebastian's cheek was red. And it left her with a question mark.

"S-sebastian?". She whispered.

* * *

The demon hadn't blush in so many years not until now. Whenever Sebastian could remember what it felt like to be embraced so warmly and that beautiful scent Grell produced, he would always blush lightly and he knew that it wasn't like him so he had to stop.

Sebastian sighed. And the pink furrow line faded away. Grell smiled warmly as Sebastian glanced at her. And again... His blush appeared. Truly Grell was beautiful and he couldn't deny that. He was repeatedly wondering how Grell had this beauty. With face so attractive. (let's use he) He looked so nostalgic, so lovely, and so passionate. No wonder why that lad from a minute ago had fallen for him..

_But he's a he? _he thought.

And never did he knew that Grell was turned into a lady.

Sebastian, who was mesmerized fully, lifted his hand to caress unto Grell's pink cheeks. He couldn't deny his blush lest he couldn't lie. It was so soft. More like the skin of an infant. Grell's eyes widened as she stared at Sebastian's red eyes. The demonic butler smirked devilishly at the reaper. Holding her gaze for a second. And then loosening it with every blink.

The reaper stood amazed and she grinned. She raised his hand to feel Sebastian's hand on his cheek and then...

Suddenly, when her hand was almost there, Sebastian jerked it away and her hand surrendered. Then in such a disbelief, Sebastian returned his hand with a slap on Grell's lovely face.

* * *

_**okay so next chappy will be updated soon.. But it won't be long guys :3 I do hope you like this chappy! I hope to have you review :3 lemme see what ya think :3 And thanks for being my INSPIRATION guys.. you all are so cute :3 and adorable ;)**_

_**Please review! oh how I love to hear your comments :3 i'll be more inspired as ever!**_

_**-LiGrell**_


End file.
